Aluminum alloys are useful for weight-critical applications, but are presently limited to applications below 230° C. due to rapid fall-off or degradation in mechanical characteristics as temperature increases. There is a need in the art for aluminum alloy compositions that can be used for additive manufacturing methods so that aluminum-based components that are useful for high-temperature applications without undesirable changes in mechanical characteristics can be produced.